


Ocelhira vent piece

by OfEmeraldSplashesAndOras



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEmeraldSplashesAndOras/pseuds/OfEmeraldSplashesAndOras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What use was a cripple to John?<br/>what use was a cripple to anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a uncomplete Vent fic  
> Might write more.

Kaz hated being alone, left with his thoughts that where dark and the source of his nightmares.

John had left him alone in this small room nothing but a window and a door neither where in his reach and he just wished he could dissappear.

What use was a cripple to John what use was a cripple to anyone?

His thoughts were interuppted by a certain cowboys spurs clanking against the floor.

Kaz had small scars that laced his upper body along with old scars that were a reminder that he was utterly useless.

The fresh scars were from Ocelot Kaz tried to put up a fight but found the cowboy either to heavy to lift with his single arm or Ocelot had drugged him prior.

In other words he was slowly becoming a torture doll for Ocelot to play with when John was away.

He gritted his teeth as his shades slid off his face and Ocelot stared at him, he tried to close his eyes but ocelot wasn't having any of it.

Kaz sighed as memories started to flood back and maybe just maybe he wasn't utterly useless, maybe he would serve ocelot as his own personal play thing.

Ocelot grinned. He stepped in front of the man, gripping his face with a cold gloved hand, forcing his eyes to meet with Kaz's. "What is the matter?" He spoke harshly, his eyes holding a gaze filled with dominance. His fingers slowly gripped his face tighter, squeezing. He chuckled lowly and darkly, letting go of his face.

Kaz tried to lift himself up, he needed to try and get to the window so he could call someone, someone that wasn't as cruel as Ocelot.

He sighed and glared, but what use was a glare when your eyes show weakness and despair? 

"Get off and get the hell out of here" he tried to sound confident but failed, he was scared and he had every right to be because ocelot was worse than the men who had tortured him.

"You are not in the position to be barking orders, comrade." He hissed, taking a gentle route and putting Kaz's shades back on his face. "Look at yourself. You are weak." He seethed with anger, taking out a revolver and twirling it for a bit before pressing it against Kaz's head roughly. "I could end it all right now..." He whispered. His grin turned darker than ever as he squeezed the trigger, releasing a blank against Kaz's head. The rate at which he squeezed the trigger was agonizingly slow. "But that would be merciful." He hissed once more.

"I'll tell John" He gritted out as he finally pushed the other off him and tried to move to the window but it was no use about half way his remaining limbs gave up on him and Ocelot was bound to drug him.

"This isn't right, Look I know you hate me but attacking me at my weakest just shows how low you're willing to go" he was talking big for a man without two limbs yet some how he couldn't let go of his already shattered pride, or what little of it he had left.

Ocelot grinned, watching the man struggle to walk over to the window. He stepped closer and chuckled darkly. "You do understand I have the gift of a silver tongue, correct?" He whispered lifting one of his legs with ease and slamming his spur directly into Kaz's upper arm, twisting slightly to dig in a bit. "I doubt you could even stand up long enough to call for John to come rescue you." He spat, fueling himself off of the other's sorrow and shattered pride.

Kaz bit his lip and tried not to groan out in pain that and he didn't want to seem weak, he wasn't going to let Ocelot win. 

"Go to hell" he spat and tried to kick the other which was probably not going to end well.

The kick hit Ocelot directly in the shin, causing him to double over for a moment. "Like to play rough? Two can play this game." He hissed, lifting his leg off again, slamming his foot directly in Kaz's side a couple of times. Each kick was more powerful that the last, Ocelot's eyes were practically glowing with rage.

He tried to ignore the pain, tried to ignore the burning flash backs that made him puke every so often, he bit his lip painfully hard trying not to scream out nor puke he guts out.

He tried kicking the other again, not even trying to protect his sides from the others violent kicks.

Ocelot stopped kicking him and kneeled down, grabbing Kaz by his shirt and lifting him up to make eye contact. "Scream for me, pretty boy." He spat, growling softly. He then threw Kaz back to the ground, chuckling darkly.

"You're disgusting you know that?" he grunted and tried to kick the other to show that whatever pride he had left he wasn't going to be taken from him that easily.

"Doesn't it just burn in your chest? The fact that I am so disgusting and yet... Boss comes to me." He hissed, twirling his revolvers again. "Keep that in mind. He will always come to me, for I am not a cripple." He laughed loudly and darkly, loving the emotional and physical pain that he was forcing upon Kaz.

He sighed and tried to hold back shaky breaths and tears, that hurt more than he'd like to admit.

He bit his lip and growled trying to regain pride in himself that was just a ghost, Ocelot wouldn't win Kaz wouldn't allow that.

Ocelot heard the other's breathing and chuckled. "Are you crying?!" He laughed loudly, having to lean on the wall for support. "Do you think tears are going to make Boss love you?!? Pathetic!" He said between laughter.

"I'm not crying!" he yelled and tried to get up his target wasn't the window it was the door he was going to tell someone even if they didn't believe him.


	2. Part two of my vent piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two I guess, nothing major to talk about this is what I wrote for the second part to this vent piece, seems like I'm always sad tbh  
> Good to vent.  
> Not really puncuated due to lack of time !  
> I apologise.

"Your cracking voice shows me otherwise." He teased darkly. Ocelot continued to watch the man struggle. This amount of suffering was amusing to him. No hidden reasons for his actions, just the fact that he needed to make some one suffer. "Boss wont believe you, comrade." He spoke, the last word laced with so much anger.

"I'll have proof in the form of cuts and bruises from your spurs" he spat and tried to unlock the door.

He sighed and looked at the other "Why do you have to pick on me?" he snarled and went back to fiddling with the door.

"Good luck." He spat, leaning against the wall. His grin ever so dark. "You make everything so easy, everything gets to you." He chuckled and took out a revolver, twirling it gently in his skilled hands. "Maybe this time the bullet wont be a blank."

"You wouldn't shoot me, it'll put a strain on yours and the boss' realtionship" he mumbled and glared at the other.

"You're an asshole you know that?" he glared and tried to unlock the door once more before sliding down it.

"A strain? The loss of a comrade would drive him into sorrow, and do you know who would be there to console him? I would." He hissed, his lips curling a bit tighter. He stepped to the other man and once again grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. "Just like Boss loves." He hissed in a low whispered, throwing Kaz the other way, away from the door he was desperately trying to open.

Kaz had no pride left it was shattered, he didn't attempt to move he was slowly giving up he wanted John, he wanted anyone to tell him he was going to be fine and loved.

But all he got was disgust and pure horror in the form of Ocelot and he hated it, hated the fact that he was being tortured again.

Ocelot just chuckled, stepping over to Kaz again. "Giving up?" He hissed, leaning down with a grin pointed at the man on the floor.

"No just resting" he mumbled and grinned up at the other, trying to remain strong although his pride was crushed.

Ocelot rolled his eyes. "Beaten and bruised and you're still you. Pathetic, broken you." He hissed, kicking him once for good measure. He would break this man if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
